Mordack's Castle
Mordack's Castle was the home of the evil wizard Mordack. Locations Castle Gate Foyer (Entryway) The strange foyer is filled with bizarre oddities. Immense statues of winged women loom above here; the images of either beautiful vampyres or succubi.KQC2E, pg 307 Along one wall was a bird-like, yet reptillian-like women.Narrator (KQ5) Above each door are strange mantles that are carved with a strange creature made up of the head of a cobra, wings, and a scorpion tail. The feathered snake-daemon loomed over the the stone arch leading to to the set of stairs leading up to the second floor.KQC2E, pg 307 A red tapestry hangs on the wall near it, and next to it is a bronze jar. A shield hangs on one wall, and near it is a cabinet. Both have dragons painted on them. In a niche on the east wall is a statue of a succubus. A shelf blocks the way to the main entrance into the castle, it is covered with assorted knicknacks (such as jars/pitcher and a statuette). To each side of the shelf are what look like jars with a snake-like head rising from the rim. Mordack's sense of fine art was horrific.KQC2E, 307 Dining Room (Dining Hall) Mordack's dining hall is immense. Two doors leads into the hallway with the unusual pipe organ, and one into the castle's entryhall. Large arches span above the room, each capped with strange grotesque faces. Large ugly reddish chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Four curious statues representing strange birdmen, line two walls of the dining hall. A huge dining table placed before an ornate fireplace dominates the cavernous dining hall. Thirteen chairs are set up around the table. It is unclear who eats there besides Mordack. Few would want to know who, or what, Mordack invited to entertain in it.KQC2E, 307 Off to one side is a small shelf with a strange statue in the middle of it. At one end of the room is a shelf covered with strange ornaments and kitchenware. A couple of violet dividers are set against the corners near the fireplace. A crimson rug lies on the floor in one half of the room. The mantles above the door are shaped like grotesque snake-like figures. Lower Hallway The lower hallway (downstairs hallway) leads between the kitchen and the dining hall. The mantles above each door seem to be carved in strange almost-bone like design. The room was decorated with massive statues of daemonic beings, and stone gargoyles whose faces turned to follow those who walk by. It contains a huge and bizarrely carved pipe organKQC2E, 306 The hideous, yet fascinating pipe organ commands attention in the downstairs hallway. It is capable of magically playing an eerie tune, all by itself.Narrator (KQ5) So hideious was it that it likely played only for the denizens of the deepest hells.KQC2E, 306 Two distorted figures of bird-like women flank both sides of the monsterous pipe organ. Across from the hallway along the wall is what appears to be a crystal ball, and two marble busts. Kitchen The kitchen of Mordack's castle is uninteresting. It is disgusting, an untidied mishmash of dirty pots, jars with unidentified contents, rags, and assorted junk. A chandelier hangs from the center of the room. A dead chicken hangs from a hook along one side of the room. A table was placed near the fireplace. On top is a mixing bowl, and a pitcher. A fire burns hotly in the fireplaces, while something in the pot boils above it. It neither looks nor smells appetizing. Near the fireplace is a rot iron stove with a few pots and pans. A pile of firewood rests near it, and above it a red rag hangs from a hook. Pantry (Supply Room) The supply room is the pantry off the wizard's kitchen. A set of wide steps leads up from the labyrinth door into the pantry off the wizard's kitchen. Shelves line each wall, various items line the open shelves. Near the door a ladder rests against one wall. A closed cupherd is located in the corner of the pantry, in one of the shelves. Upper Hallway (Upstairs Hallway) The upper hallway contains a staircase leading down to the entrance foyer, two paths lead into Mordack's bedroom, and his laboratory. The mantles above the doorways are grotesque almost rib-like structures. Sticking out from the back wall is a huge clawed skull carved of stone.KQC2E, 310 The huge monstrosity of a skull-like figure leers at passersby of the upstairs hallway. A flaming torch is set in the skull's mouth, and strange mystical symbols are carved around the base of the statue in the floor. Strange growths from rise out of the balcony that overlooks the foyer below. Four spiked windows allow one to view the distorted rocks and twisted forms of Mordack's strange island. Wizard's Laboratory Mordack's laboratory is a large room of two levels filled to bursting with the apparatus of magic.KQC2E, 311 It was filled many unsual contraptions and magical implements. Hot coals burn in an open pit fireplace built at one end of the laboratory. A glass beacker sat on a long table, and was used to hold things such as the shrunken Castle Daventry.KQC2E, pg 311 An iron spiral staircase wound its way up to an upper balcony, where more more arcane equipment awaited its master, and is where a very bizarre machine is located. Graham had no idea what Mordack did with the strange contraption, but didn't think it would be good. Inside the lower portion, a foul smelling liquid bubbles, while two dangling spiked gizmos hang on a massive yoke above a couple of flat iron platters. Behind Mordack's strange machine lurk other baffling and curious magical implements. Wizard's Bedroom (Mordack's Bedroom) The bedroom of the wizard Mordack. There are two passages leading from the room, one into the upstairs hallway, and the other into the wizard's study. The mantle above the door has an almost winged reptillian bat-like appearance to it. Bizarre furnishings and horrible figures decorate the room. A large grotesque bed occupies one corner of the bedroom. More of Mordack's obscene statues cluttered the room, all of them starting at the sorcerer's bed with lecherous leers.KQC2E, 310 A strange statue of a winged women stands close to Mordack's obscene bed. In one corner, near the room's large window was a bust of a bearded man. It can't be imagined what depraved acts might take place in the room.KQC2E, 310 The large window shows views of the distorted rocks and twisted forms of Mordack's strange island. Whenever the wizard slept, he kept his wand of magic near his limp hand, on a small bed table near his bed.KQC2E, 311 Wizard's Library Mordack's library is filled with many books. The door is framed by tusks and skull of some ancient monstrosity.KQC2E, 311 The eye of the one-eyed creature followed any who entered the room. Many books and scrolls line the shelveds of Mordack's library. Most of them are unintelligable except to those who understand the languages of magic. The room is decorated with statues, and carvings of saber-toothed tiger. Along one side of the room is a corner desk. A large tome, The Objurgation of Souls lies open upon the corner desk. A strange globe-like lamp sheds its warm glow over the book, and a quill pen sticks out of the base of the lamp. Another scroll rests beside the lamp. Numerous books of various scholarly subjects lies scattered atop a nearby table. A skull of a saber-toothed tiger decorates the table as well. A strange statuette of a bat-like creature rests between the corner desk and the table. In the center of the room, the floor is covered by a small green rug, with red fringe. Near it is a metal torch sconce, and near that a small urn. Other *Labyrinth Maze (Wizard's Maze/Labyrinth Maze) *Dungeon Cell References Category:Castles Category:Places (KQ5) Category:Places (KQ5NES)